


Be Mine

by Persephone Jones (JhenaDH1)



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhenaDH1/pseuds/Persephone%20Jones
Summary: Read the fine print Steven. A story charting the rocky waters for our favorite couple way back in 1976 at a certain BBQ that changed everything.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Jackie Bags Hyde the remix

Teenage heaven, that's where Jacqueline B. Burkhart was at this moment, sure the hood of the car had long gone cold but with Steven’s arm wrapped around her and her wearing his jacket life couldn’t get any better. “You know Steven I never thanked you for all that you have done for me. Taking me to prom when Micheal ditched me for stupid Pam Macy, teaching me to be zen, even getting arrested. Sorry again about the delousing.”

He chuckled softly, “Yeah that was unpleasant, but you don’t have to thank me.”

The wind blew making Jackie shiver, Steven pulled her tighter towards him, “No, I do I was being stupid I was just trying to prove that I could be worthy of your attention that I wasn’t such a square.”

“I don’t think you’re a square, more like a rectangle.” Jackie gave him such a deadpan look that he couldn’t help but laugh, it reminded him of her first time in the circle one moment laughing and the next she was angry because there wasn’t enough Oreos, poor Fez, next time they made sure to stock up on food. The tiny cheerleader could eat. He shook his head and continued “ Ok yeah, you’re a square, but that still didn’t stop me from coming on this date.” She looked up at Steven and asked “Why did you come on this date anyways, Donna convinced me this would never happen…” she hesitated “...that you and I would never happen.”

“After I knocked out that idiot Chip for calling you a bitch and seriously Jackie, we got to talk about your taste in men.” She looked affronted and he quickly shushed her and continued “I was talking to Mrs. Forman and she made me realize you are the epitome of everything I hate, you’re shallow, rich, mean, and bossy.” Jackie had started to pout during Steven’s speech wondering where he was going with this or if this was going to end in a burn. “ But she was right about one thing I hate everything, but I hate you less.” Her heart sped up all she wanted to do was shout for joy but she contained herself wanting to prove that his lessons paid off. “That’s cool,” she said nonchalantly. His lips twitched in an aborted smile before he seemed to remember he was too cool for that. “That’s cool” he repeated in a slightly mocking tone “besides how could would I even know if this is real or if this is some plot to get Kelso back” he finished bitterly.

“Steven are you jealous?” she made sure to look into his eyes so he would understand she was serious. “Steven he was my first boyfriend and naturally I would always have feelings for him, but they are in the past and can’t compare with what I feel here and now with you.”Steven looked at her and Jackie felt that this was a turning point in their friendship and hopefully in their relationship. This is what she needed to prove whether or not this crush was just a passing fancy or the real deal that could turn into something more. She relaxed hoping that he could see the truth or written plainly on her face. Steven looked away and muttered something she could not quite hear, she was going to ask him to repeat it when he gently cradled her face like she was breakable and kissed her. At first, the kiss was gentle, tentative as if he was scared that she wasn't real, but then it grew is something more intense setting a fire within her. Jackie traced his bottom lip seeking entrance, his mouth was so warm the crest of his lips softer than she imagined. She rolled her tongue, a trick that Fez taught her and Steven moaned. Maybe time had stopped when his lips met hers but the fluttering only increased, Steven kept his eyes half-open sneaking guilty looks at her when he came up for air, just to make sure this wasn’t a product of his imagination. It felt like they were kissing for ages when he finally released her from his spell-binding kiss the gasping for air and the pounding of hearts are the only things that could be heard.

Unsurprisingly Jackie was the one to break the silence "Well that answers that” she breathed out. 

He raised a singular eyebrow at her. “Whether or not you’re a good kisser.”

Steven hummed “Much better than Kelso?”

Jackie laughed “Much now come take me home my dad will be so pissed if I don't get home before 11.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing that Jackie did when she woke up was pinch her arm. We spent a lot of time early on acknowledged she couldn't believe last night happened, it was a Veterans Day miracle. She knew bringing Chip to the Forman's barbecue was such a great idea especially now that she got a boyfriend out of it well maybe she got a boyfriend, her smile then slipped off her face, there wasn't much talking on the way home. Although last night was totally hot there wasn't much talking and she hoped he didn't view her as one of his blonde sluts that he could love them and leave them if you could call those relationships love. She shook her head she knew she was overreacting but couldn't help it she chased Steven around when it usually was the other way around. She put herself out there without any confirmation that this was going to work. Looks like that would be the main focus of today to see where this was going and try not to get distracted by him, she had to play it cool, have to be zen, and before he knew it he'll be begging for her to be his girlfriend. She's smiled to herself and went to go freshen up she wanted no needed to look her best today. Jackie spent extra time getting dressed picking out her cutest outfit, denim bell-bottoms with a white flowing top and some modest bright pink platform heels. Lightly applying her makeup and putting on a pink shimmer gloss, hopefully, after last night Steven would want to kiss her again. She glided down the stairs, a skill that no matter how hard she tried could never impart on to Donna. Hearing Spanish gospel playing in the living room was slightly disappointing although she liked the music and could understand the words the music meant that her parents weren’t home. They never did like Gloria’s music and although she was a foreigner she wasn’t all bad teaching Jackie a new language to be bitchy in was always a plus in her book.

Just when she was about to call out to Gloria the maid turned around and let out a small noise of surprise “Ay Senorita Jackie me sorprendiste.”

“Lo siento ¿donde estan mis padres?” she asked Jackie knew the answer but was hoping for a different one. From the look on her face, Jackie could guess they had left and wouldn’t be back for a while. Forcing a smile she said “ no importa, ¿que hay para el desayuno hoy?” Looking relieved at the change of subject Gloria rapidly replied “tortillas con queso y jamón.” Jackie frowned normally she wouldn’t eat anything with more calories than she had unicorns, but learning her parent’s ditched her bummed her out, so she sat down and ate her breakfast to the tune of one Hispanic woman’s gospel. 

When she was finished breakfast she hopped into her daddy’s Lincoln and made the familiar journey to the Forman’s house, although Steven’s dad had returned home from his booze tour around the states he still spent most of his time at the Forman’s. As she Drew near she couldn't help but get nervous about what everyone's reaction would be. She hadn't told Donna yet about how the day went and Michael and Fez were sure to bug her about either going on a date with her or getting back together. Why she couldn't deny it was fun to have guys fighting for her she sadly has to let it go if she wanted any chance of keeping Steven if she even had him in the first place. Before she knew it she was parked in front of the house just idling in the car. Spot Donna in the driveway shooting hoops she wondered about her friend Jackie scanned her body and man she could be a little bit more popular if she let Jackie dress her and do her makeup, maybe break up with Eric and that would boost her popularity by like 100%. Unfortunately, she couldn't see that happening at aunty point in time is she seemed like she liked the lumberjack- scrawny twitchy sex life that she and Eric had. 

Thinking about sex had her thinking about Steven and how sex with him would be like, did he like it rough, gentle? Was he into things that most guys are into or were they unconventional like him? What if she was really bad at doing it and afterward he wouldn't want to be with her again. She knew he slept with Kat Peterson the time they were at her house and while the girl wasn't as much of a gossip as Jackie is she sure did sing Steven praises and how well he endowed he was in every department. She found herself imagining scenarios of where they would be having sex if he was as adventurous as she was with doing it in public. Jackie smiled dreamingly fantasizing about the future and right before she could get to the part where Steven kissed her a tap on her window rudely pulled her away. It was Donna and she looked extremely confused “Jackie I've been trying to get your attention for like 10 minutes now where were you? She blushed slightly and made her way out of the car “I'm right here you big goon you're so tall you probably couldn't see me.”  
Donna scoffed “I can see you perfectly fine Jackie in fact I can see that you're wearing pink lip gloss….don't tell me you're getting back together with Kelso.”  
“Oh so now you choose to pay attention to the fine art of makeup. You know if you spent as much time picking apart my look as you did picking out your outfits you could be so much prettier, even with the red hair.”

“Okay so I'm going to stop you there, one red hair is amazing you midget and two you didn't answer my question. You are in so not getting back together with Kelso right? I just want to remind you that even though I love him he cheated on you and dozens of times including with Laurie you know the Point Place slut. I just don't want you to have to beat up any more people.”

Jackie was touched by Donna's concern she always felt like the other girl had more loyalty towards her friends than Jackie especially since she knew Micheal was cheating on her and did not say anything, but maybe hopefully times were changing. “Well, I do admit it is nice to be needed Michael broke my heart and he has a lot of growing up to do just not with me.”

“Wow, Jackie are you okay?” Donna put her hands on Jackie's forehead “are you okay you weren’t switched out for a pod person where you?” 

Jackie swatted her hands away “Get off me you big goon.”

“Yeah, you're fine.”

“Of course I’m fine I’m Jackie Burkhart and I had an amazing time last night.”

“I didn’t think you liked the Forman’s barbeque that much.”

“It was ok but the true magic happened when Steven asked me out on a date I forgot to tell you Steven and I went on a date” she squealed

“Oh yeah right you and Hyde went on a date what did you do?”

Although Jackie could tell Donna didn't believe her she was too excited not to share the good news with someone “Okay so you know how I invited Chip over to the barbecue, well apparently he called me a bitch and Steven punched him it was so romantic.”

Donna looked intrigued “Then what.”

“Well then Steven tried to act all tough and be like he wasn't my knight in shining armor but I saw right through that then he told me to go get my car and we were going on a freaking date. Can you believe it! So we get there and I swear. It was like one of the best dates I've ever been on I don't know if you know this but I'm very hard to please. Then we kissed.” she sighed happily “I always knew I loved making out but the kiss was far out we talked a little bit more and ended up talking a lot less then I drove him home and went home.”

“Wow, Jackie I'm surprised you could be right about Hyde.”

She giggled “See I told you he liked me” Jackie pouted slightly “Although he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend anything we just made out.”

“Listen Jackie hides not big on affection so just play it cool.”

“Yeah, you're right I'll I'll be chill it's whatever.”

“Good,” the girls started to walk to the basement briefly stopping by to say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Forman 

“You ready?” Donna asked Jackie took a deep breath and nodded.


	2. The light of day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a dead fandom but they are still alive to me, zen masters forever. Story's mostly finished but who knows a new plot might fall into my head.

Donna opened the door and greeted Eric with a kiss while Jackie stood awkwardly near the record player, this was so not playing it cool get it together you are Jackie Burkhart, head cheerleader, you can do this. When she finally looked at Steven she felt herself freeze, he looked so foxy in his The Police t-shirt, the fact that she knew it from the symbol alone frightened her, it was slightly small on him which just seemed to emphasize his broad chest and defined arms. She caught his eye and he gave her a small smile, the breath she didn't realize she was holding was released. With that sign, her confidence which had taken quite a beating this morning came roaring back. She strutted and plopped herself on his lap, gracefully everything she did was graceful like she belonged there which she did. Jackie grabbed one of Eric’s crummy magazines from off the table and pretended to read it like her heart wasn’t beating a mile a minute. From the corner of her eye, she could see Steven smiling even wider although if you didn’t know him you couldn’t tell.

Eric rapidly looked from Jackie to Hyde to Jacke again as if trying to listen to a cassette in an eight-track it just wasn’t computing. Hyde sighed he knew exactly what was going to happen Forman was so predictable in five...four...three...two...one….“I’M BLIND” Forman yelled. Hyde tried to pay him no mind, but from the way, Jackie tensed up on his lap he knew that would not be possible, better to just break in Forman and Donna first and then Fez then… God help him, Kelso. Lucky for him Kelso and Fez usually didn’t turn up until after 3 on Sundays something about a firecracker suit needing to be made, whatever.

“What’s going on here?” Forman said demanding an explanation.  
“I know you probably don’t do it often with your low IQ and all, but I am reading, Eric.” Jackie shot back.

“Burn” Steven laughed and shifted so she could lean her full weight on him, he rubbed her lower back hoping to get her to loosen up.

“Man, you were serious about going on that date with the devil weren’t you?” he asked appalled at the thought of his best friend and Satan’s wife ever hooking up.

Warmth filled her at the fact that Steven Hyde king of zen was talking about her, which made her happier than the flowers she sent to herself a few months ago which cost well over $20. She wondered what did he say? Besides her being the prettiest chick she ever dated if you could call the whoring around dating, she better have been a better kisser than all the cheerleading sluts or there was going to be hell to pay. Jackie’s fantasies of getting Donna to squash some girls for her was interrupted by Eric who was still whining “Why are you dating the devil?” Donna finally smacked him up the head for that one.

“What can I say she’s hot.”

“You only think she’s hot because she’s made from hellfire” this time Donna punched him non too lightly and he winced “Ok I guess I deserved that one.”

“Listen Eric you don’t see me telling Donna not to date you.”

Donna scoffed “Jackie you literally do it all the time.”

She shrugged “Ok yeah, but I never mean it, what Steven and I do or don’t do is none of your business.”

“Exactly now lay off, don’t you have a command center to build or play with some dolls.”

“Action figures.”

“Dolls.”

“Action figures.”

“Dolls.”

“Action figures.”

“Dolls.”

“Alright enough, Eric let’s leave the creepy and natural couple to their own devices, come on let us go to my place my parents are still hungover from yesterday,” Donna said hoping to entice Eric into fun so that they could leave Jackie and Hyde to talk. “Well, I don’t know if I could do it now that Jackie and Hyde are a thing.”

Donna smirked “I might let you try that thing you like in bed”

“Sold” they raced out the door to the soundtrack of Jackie gagging and Steven laughing fading away.

Steven gripped her hips and turned her towards himself finally addressing Jackie with a nonchalant “Hey doll.” Jackie could feel the warmth from earlier making a reappearance on her face looks like putting on blush was pointless now all she had to do was be around him and her face would heat up. He lightly cupped her face and gently kissed her, all the doubts about herself, him, their relationship flew out of her head. The only sensation remaining was the feel of his lips on hers and the feeling of contentment that engulfed her. It was like he was breathing life into her, for these feelings were new and she never wanted to let them go. While Steven’s hands traced the curves of her body something he only dreamed about when he was high and had an excuse to think about her, her hand made its way to his hair and caressed his curls. Jackie separated from him pulling a surprisingly desperate moan from Steven, shifting to straddle him she quickly closed the gap between them once again. Now Steven J. Hyde had admittedly banged his fair share of women, usually on just barely the right side of gross. He knew exactly how his body responded to women, but with Jackie things were different, he found himself wanting to slow things down and take his time, who knows when he would get to savor her again? No matter what she said there was a chance he could lose her to any of the guys in town, to Kelso, to college she was going off to do something with her life and he would be stuck here, but right at this moment, she was stuck with him as well. And if he clung a little tighter to her no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read and commented always surprised people like my work. I was going to upload over the weekend but between writing lesson plans, getting the second dose of the vaccine, and life I was a little too busy.
> 
> Next up on Be Mine
> 
> Oh Lord it was too early for this crap Hyde thought, he honestly never wanted to deal with this. He contemplated picking Jackie up like some kind of caveman and hiding out until the shit storm of Kelso passed over.


End file.
